


Hey look! A group chat full of dysfunctional people who are a family

by HowToBeABeast101



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, How Do I Tag, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Multi, Peter is a Little Shit, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, literally everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToBeABeast101/pseuds/HowToBeABeast101
Summary: Winter'sChild: That explains a lotWorldstar: Go back to ur goat simulator beckyWinter'sChild: Hey leave my fur babies aloneEveryone is in college and make a group chat. This is the product





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is no older than 22 
> 
> I have more to say but I am to lazy ^_^

_Tin-Can Man logged on_

 

_Patriotism Walking logged on_

_BirdBoi logged on_

_MotherRussia logged on_

_PantherKing logged on_

_Thundering Muscles logged on_

_Bidey,Spidey logged on_

_Worldstar logged on_

_Semuel logged on_

_HoneyBear logged on_

_WolfAngel logged on_

_RedWitch logged on_

_UltimateComputer logged on_

_Winter'sChild logged on_

_SmokeWeedEveryday logged on_

_Sanic logged on_

_TyrantMonger logged on_

_GorillaMan logged on_

_BetterThanDora logged on_

_ValValVal logged on_

_SuperSpy logged on_

_EdgyTeen™ logged on_

Tin-Can Man: So can everyone say their names so no one gets confused

 

PantherKing: Sure, T'Challa

 

Bidey,Spidey: Peter

 

Worldstar: Shuri

 

MotherRussia: Natasha

 

BetterThanDora: Okoye

 

BirdBoi: Clint

 

Semuel: Sam

 

Patriotism Walking: Steve

 

Tin-Can Man: Tony

 

SmokeWeedEveryday: Bruce

 

Thundering Muscles: Thor

 

EdgyTeen™: Loki

 

ValValVal: Valkyrie

 

TyrantMonger: Erik

 

SuperSpy: Nakia

 

GorillaMan: M'Baku

 

RedWitch: Wanda

 

Sanic: Pietro

 

WolfAngel: Takara

 

HoneyBear: Rhodey

 

Winter'sChild: Bucky

 

UltimateComputer: Vision

 

HoneyBear: Tony wth is up with my name?

 

Tin-Can Man: Becuase ur my honey bear, duh

 

Bidey,Spidey: Shuri?

 

Worldstar: Yes?

 

Bidey, Spidey: Worldstar?

 

PantherKing: Loki helped her

 

Winter'sChild: That explains a lot

 

Worldstar: Go back to ur goat simulator becky

 

Winter'sChild: Hey leave my fur babies alone

 

Semuel: You named the goats Peggy and Steve

 

Bidey, Spidey: gEt wREkT BeCKy

 

Worldstar: eXPoSe hIM

 

WolfAngel: We made a mistake starting this group chat

 

_Worldstar named the chat Get Exposed™_

Patriotism Walking: Oh God no _  
_

 

Worldstar: Oh God no™

 

Patriotism Walking: Please stop

 

Tin-Can Man: Please stop™

 

Patriotism Walking: Tony!

 

Bidey,Spidey: Tony!™

 

Patriotism Walking: I am so done with this chat

 

BirdBoi: I am so done with this chat™

 

Semuel: Come on guys leave Steve alone

 

Patriotism Walking: Thank you Sam

 

Semuel: lol jk do it again

 

Patriotism Walking: God dammit

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. R.I.P T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa is late for class, Tony and Nat fight for custody of Peter, and Wanda needs new friends

 

_Tin-Can Man logged on_

_Patriotism Walking logged on_

_BirdBoi logged on_

_MotherRussia logged on_

_PantherKing logged on_

_Thundering Muscles logged on_

_Bidey,Spidey logged on_

_Worldstar logged on_

_Semuel logged on_

_HoneyBear logged on_

_WolfAngel logged on_

_RedWitch logged on_

_UltimateComputer logged on_

_Winter'sChild logged on_

_SmokeWeedEveryday logged on_

_Sanic logged on_

_TyrantMonger logged on_

_GorillaMan logged on_

_BetterThanDora logged on_

_ValValVal logged on_

_SuperSpy logged on_

_EdgyTeen™ logged on_

PantherKing: I hate life 

 

Worldstar: mood honestly

 

EdgyTeen™:#tru

 

Patriotism Walking: Ignoring those two, What's going on T'Challa

 

Worldstar: Rood

 

PantherKing: I was late to Professor Xavier's class

 

BirdBoi: Holy shit

 

_Worldstar named the chat to R.I.P T_

 

Semuel: R.I.P T'Challa, never be late to Professor Xavier's class

 

BetterThanDora: We gather here today to mourn T'Challa Udaku, a great, but idiotic, friend. 

 

Worldstar: Don't forget a stupid brother as well

 

PantherKing: I hate u both

 

Worldstar: No I don't

 

PantherKing: Yes I do

 

Patriotism Walking: What happened?

 

PantherKing: My roommate

 

TryantMonger: Also don't forget stupid cousin

 

PantherKing: Wtf

 

TryantMonger: I'm playin

 

BetterThanDora: You meant that

 

TryantMonger: Yea I did

 

PantherKing: Fuck u

 

TryantMonger: Wanna go

 

SuperSpy: T'Challa no

 

Worldstar: T'Challa  _yes_

SuperSpy: You aren't helping Shuri

 

Worldstar: Never said I would help

 

Tin-Can Man: Who was late to Xavier's class?!

 

Worldstar: T'Challa

 

Semuel: Xavier punished the rest of the other classes because he was late?

 

Tin-Can Man: Yes, T'Challa WTF!

 

PantherKing: It's my roommates fault

 

Tin-Can Man: Get a new one, some of us actually have no roommates

 

PantherKing: I can't

 

Tin-Can Man: Please explain

 

WolfAngel: The Pirate 

 

Tin-Can Man: Fuck

 

PantherKing: Exactly

 

Bidey,Spidey: Guys my roommate moved and I have the dorm all to myself! 

 

Tin-Can Man: Are you open for sharing the room again

 

Bidey,Spidey: why

 

PantherKing: Scroll up

 

Bidey,Spidey: I guess

 

PantherKing: Thanks

 

Bidey,Spidey: Welcome

 

WolfAngel: So how are we going to Pirate let T'Challa change his room

 

BirdyBoi: I will handle that

 

WolfAngel: have Nat help you

 

BirdyBoi: Fine

 

MotherRussia: Why do I have to help

 

WolfAngel: Because Clint is an idiot and we don't need a problem to happen

 

MotherRussia: Makes sense

 

SmokeWeedEveryday: Who is your roommate anyways

 

PantherKing: W'Kabi

 

BetterThanDora: Damn I feel for you

 

TryantMonger: Me too, dude is annoying as all get out

 

Patriotism Walking: who is W'Kabi

 

Worldstar: used to T'Challa's best friend until something happened

 

Worldstar: If you are gonna ask what happened then that is up to T'Challa to answer

 

PantherKing: No

 

Bidey,Spidey: mood

 

Winter'sChild: what is a mood

 

Tin-Can Man: Oh my God

 

BetterThanDora: Why would you do this to us

 

EdgyTeen™: You are a disgrace to the Gen z culture

 

Worldstar: he isn't a Gen z, he is a silent era

 

Bidey,Spidey: how dare u

 

PantherKing: This all ur fault

 

BirdyBoi: Peter u have a new roommate

 

PantherKing: Thank bast

 

Partriotism Walking: Who is bast?

 

Worldstar: Me, T'Challa, Okoye, and N'Jadaka's religion's God. M'Baku worships someone else

 

Tin-Can Man: How did u get T'Challa and Peter in the same room

 

MotherRussia: Me

 

BirdyBoi: You mean me

 

MotherRussia: If hadn't been for me then T'Challa would've have moved to the B buildings

 

PantherKing: wth

 

BirdyBoi: But at least I got coulson to help us 

 

MotherRussia: I'll give you that

 

Bidey,Spidey: Hey Tony

 

Tin-Can Man: Yes

 

Bidey,Spidey: Nat is my parental figure now

 

Tin-Can Man: PETER BENJAMIN PARKER YOU WILL NOT CHANGE PARENTAL FIGURES 

 

Bidey,Spidey: why not

 

Tin-Can Man: BECAUSE YOU ARE MY SON OKAY

 

MotherRussia: NO HE'S MY SON

 

Tin-Can Man: NO MINE

 

MotherRussia: MINE

 

GorillaMan: wtf is going on

 

TyrantMonger: Natasha and Tony are fighting over custody of Peter

 

Worldstar: Stay tuned for more on Judge Jabari

 

_GorrillaMan changed his name to Judge Jabari_

 

EdgyTeen™: I just spat out my drink at that

 

Bidey,Spidey: Judge Jabari is it possible that both have custody over me

 

Judge Jabari: If they can come to an agreement

 

MotherRussia: NO

 

Tin-Can Man: NO

 

MotherRussia: МОЙ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СПАЙДЕР НЕ БУДЕТ ТАЙНЫМ ВАМ

 

Tin-Can Man: IL MIO BAMBINO NON SARÀ INFLUENZATO DALLE PIACERE DI TE

 

_Worldstar named the chat Romanov vs Stark: Custody over Peter Parker_

Bidey,Spidey: iM WhEEzInG

 

RedWitch: Who has seen Urban Hymn

 

RedWitch: wtf is this

 

Judge Jabari: our group chat that is now my courthouse

 

RedWitch: I need more friends

 

SmokeWeedEveryday: Agreed

 

Bidey,Spidey: It would make me really happy if you two did joint custody of me

 

Tin-Can Man: Fine Ragno 

 

MotherRussia: only for you Маленький паук

 

PantherKing: What did you even say?

 

Tin-Can Man: Spider

 

MotherRussia: Little Spider

 

Thundering Muscles: Aye great friends there is a party this Friday, do any of you want to go, with wtf happened here

 

Worldstar: Just our daily existence

 

Thundering Muscles: Makes since

 

SmokeWeedEveryday: W _ow_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat: I WILL NOT HAVE MY LITTLE SPIDER TAINTED BY YOU
> 
> Tony: I WILL NOT HAVE MY CHILD INFLUENCED BY THE LIKES OF YOU


	3. God Bless America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sneezes and makes Nat angry, Shuri and Peter prank T'Challa, and Vision finally arrived

_Tin-Can Man logged on_

_Patriotism Walking logged on_

_BirdBoi logged on_

_MotherRussia logged on_

_PantherKing logged on_

_Thundering Muscles logged on_

_Bidey,Spidey logged on_

_Worldstar logged on_

_Semuel logged on_

_HoneyBear logged on_

_WolfAngel logged on_

_RedWitch logged on_

_UltimateComputer logged on_

_Winter'sChild logged on_

_SmokeWeedEveryday logged on_

_Sanic logged on_

_TyrantMonger logged on_

_Judge Jabari logged on_

_BetterThanDora logged on_

_ValValVal logged on_

_SuperSpy logged on_

_EdgyTeen™ logged on_

 

**Semuel sent a video**

Judge Jabari: Holy shit 

 

ValValVal: tears

 

_Worldstar_   _changed name to PrANk qUEeN_

PrANk qUEeN: suck it T'Challa

 

_PrANk qUEeN changed chat to suck it T'Challa_

 

PantherKing: evil little shit

 

Bidey,Spidey: lmfao I helped to

 

SuperSpy: That was beautiful

 

Tin-Can Man: Standing ovation

 

PantherKing: wth

 

Winter'sChild: who sneezed

 

Patriotism Walking: me

 

Bidey,Spidey: God Bless America

 

Patriotism Walking: excuse me

 

_BirdyBoi changed chat to God Bless America_

 

PrANk qUEeN: Peter you should respect the old

 

Patriotism Walking: I hate u both

 

Bidey,Spidey: :(

 

MotherRussia: Who cares make my Маленький паук upset!

 

Bidey,Spidey: Steve

 

MotherRussia: КАК ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ВЫ НАРУШИТЕ МОЙ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СПАЙДЕР, НАПОЛНЯЙТЕ ЭТО МГНОВЕННО

 

Patriotism Walking: Peter sorry, please get Nat to stop, she's scaring me

 

SmokeWeedEveryday: How did Bucky even hear Steve

 

Winter'sChild: I have super senses

 

SmokeWeedEveryday: I need new friends

 

RedWitch: Same, I feel as if we are the only sane one's here

 

MotherRussia: Excuse me?

 

RedWitch: And Natasha

 

MotherRussia: Better

 

Tin-Can Man: has anyone heard from Vision?

 

RedWitch: I think he broke his phone

 

Tin-Can Man: Oh, I will get him a new one

 

RedWitch: Seriously

 

Tin-Can Man: Yes

 

Sanic: Sister make me a sandwich

 

RedWitch: Do it urself

 

Sanic: I'm to lazy

 

RedWitch: Starve then

 

Sanic: Rood

 

Sanic: wtf

 

Sanic: Shuri and Peter just bursted into my dorm

 

Sanic: ho ly sh i t

 

Sanic: T'Challa just climbed through the window and the other two just ran out and T'Challa followed

 

BetterThanDora: What are doing texting? Record this

 

Sanic: I been recording this.

 

**Sanic sent a video**

BirdyBoi: I'm WhEEzInG 

 

Tin-Can Man: did Shuri just trip Peter and leave him for dead

 

Tin-Can Man: Note to self: Don't ever run from the police with Shuri

 

SmokeWeedEveryday: Now Shuri just busted into Me and Tony's dorm and ran into my room and Shuri jumped out the window and kept running

 

SmokeWeedEveryday: and T'Challa is still chasing her

 

Tin-Can Man: Did you get it on video

 

SmokeWeedEveryday: yes

 

**SmokeWeedEveryday sent a video**

BetterThanDora: Did Shuri just? Say ya mom's a hoe?

 

BetterThanDora: Oh she said that to someone else in her way lol

 

PrANk qUEeN: heldm mi

 

Bidey,Spidey: No suffer

 

PrANk qUEeN: fuchj

 

**Semuel sent a image**

Semuel: Help I've fallen and can't get up

 

ValValVal: This is the funniest shit I have ever saw.

 

UltimateComputer: Why is Wanda making strange noises on the ground?

 

Tin-Can Man: Vision u finally arrive 

 

UltimateComputer: Ah I see, this is quite hilarious

 

Thundering Muscles: Friend Vision you have finally logged onto the chat

 

**EdgyTeen™ sent a video to the chat**

TyrantMonger: T'Challa is still chasing Shuri?

 

BetterThanDora: I think they were both in Track

 

EdgyTeen™: T'Challa: Delete that video Shuri Ashanti Udaku!

 

Bidey,Spidey: Busting out the full names

 

PrANk qUEeN: I finally lost T'Challa

 

PrANk qUEeN: Peter why didn't you help me

 

Bidey,Spidey: U left me for dead

 

_Bidey,Spidey changed name to Left4Dead_

WolfAngel: isn't that a name to a video game

 

Left4Dead: that information is irrelevant

PantherKing: Shuri where in the hell are you!

 

PrANk qUEeN: that information will not be disclosed

 

PantherKing: Found you

 

PrANk qUEeN: fu

 

_PrANk qUEeN disconnected_

Left4Dead: ms.keisha?

 

Left4Dead: oh my fucking God she fucking dead

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is Sad, T'Challa is lazy, and Shuri is a good friend

PM PantherKing

 

_PantherKing changed Left4Dead to My Love_

My Love: Hey T

 

PantherKing: Hello my Uthando

 

My Love: can you come back to our dorm

 

PantherKing: Sure why

 

My Love: thinking about doing it again

 

PantherKing: omw

 

_Read_

                                 

_PrANk qUEeN changed their name to Ms.Keisha_

 

Left4Dead: Lol.

 

                                 

                   PM Ms.Keisha

Ms.Keisha: Peter what's wrong

 

Left4Dead: Nothing.

 

Ms.Keisha: Ur using proper grammar, are you thinking about doing it again

 

Left4Dead: No.

 

Ms.Keisha: It's him isn't it

 

Left4Dead: It's both

 

Ms.Keisha: Want me to come to ur dorm

 

Left4Dead: imma just take a nap and start studying

 

Ms.Keisha: No less than 2 hours

 

Left4Dead: fine

 

_Read_

                               

Tin-Can Man: Shuri is Peter okay?

 

Ms.Keisha: Yeah he is just going to take a nap and then study

 

MotherRussia: Can you tell us when he wakes up

 

Ms.Keisha: sure

 

Patriotism Walking: Thanks

                               

                    PM PantherKing

PantherKing: Wanna talk about it

 

My Love: can we do it when you get here

 

PantherKing: Anything you want

 

My Love: Thank you

 

_Read_

                               

Thundering Muscles: Friend Peter I hope you feel better

 

Left4Dead: thx Thor

 

Thundering Muscles: You are very welcome friend 

 

MotherRussia: Peter do want to hang out later with us

 

Left4Dead: Sure

 

                    PM Ms.Keisha

Ms.Keisha: You don't have to

 

Left4Dead: I know, it will make me feel better

 

Ms.Keisha: Okay

 

_Read_

Semuel: Bucky is a a hobo who hasn't learned how to shave confirmed

 

Winter'sChild: screw u

 

BirdBoi: lol

 

Winter'sChild: none of u love me

 

MotherRussia:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Winter'sChild: My heart!!!

 

Winter'sChild: ur suppose to help me semuel 

 

Semuel: No

 

Winter'sChild: help me u fool

 

Semuel: No

 

Winter'sChild: PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING, HELP ME SEMEUL

 

Semuel: Then  _ **perish**_

__

Ms.Keisha: This is so sad, @UltimateComputer play despacito

 

UltimateComputer:  _Despacito.mp3_

Tin-Can Man: oh my god he actually did it

 

PantherKing: Can u all stop texting

 

Ms.Keisha: Y

 

PantherKing: None of ur business

                   

                   PM Ms.Keisha

Ms.Keisha: No seriously why

 

Brother: Because me and Peter are cuddling and we are trying to relax

 

Ms.Keisha: Oh

 

Brother: I will tell the others that I am studying for a test

 

Ms.Keisha: ok

 

_Read_

Tin-Can Man: y tho

 

PantherKing: I am trying to study for a test

 

Tin-Can Man: mute the chat

 

PantherKing: Too lazy

 

Tin-Can Man: r u serious

 

PantherKing: Dead serious

 

PantherKing:....fine

 

_PantherKing muted the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So T'Challa and Peter are dating and the others don't know. Also sorry for not updating.


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the gang gets into a fight, Peter becomes upset and the others are worried

_Tin-Can Man logged on_

_Patriotism Walking logged on_

_BirdBoi logged on_

_MotherRussia logged on_

_PantherKing logged on_

_Thundering Muscles logged on_

_Left4Dead logged on_

_Ms.Keisha logged on_

_Semuel logged on_

_HoneyBear logged on_

_WolfAngel logged on_

_RedWitch logged on_

_UltimateComputer logged on_

_Winter'sChild logged on_

_SmokeWeedEveryday logged on_

_Sanic logged on_

_TyrantMonger logged on_

_Judge Jabari logged on_

_BetterThanDora logged on_

_ValValVal logged on_

_SuperSpy logged on_

_EdgyTeen™ logged on_

MotherRussia: So are we still on the party Friday

Left4Dead: Yeah

Ms.Keisha: yes

WolfAngel: What time is the party

Thundering Muscles: 9:45

PantherKing: What time does it end

Thundering Muscles: Probably around 4 am

Semuel: Bucky, Loki, and Peter can't go

Winter'sChild: y

Semuel: You look like ur 12

EdgyTeen™: Thor

Thundering Muscles: :'(

Semuel: Sorry Loki

EdgyTeen™: Thank u uncultured swine

Semuel: This is why you have no friends

EdgyTeen™: Thor

Semuel: Sorry Loki

Ms.Keisha: lol

Patriotism Walking: Tony can u come pick me, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Peter, Shuri, and Erik up

Tin-Can Man: Why can't Shuri, Erik, or Nat do it

Patriotism Walking: They didn't bring their car and we got into a fight and the police were called

WolfAngel: How did you manage to get into a fight and the police got involved

Patriotism: We were defending Peter, Bucky, and Shuri. 

PantherKing: wait what happened

_MotherRussia is typing..._

MotherRussia: We were waiting for Steve to hurry up and grab his stuff and then this dude comes up and starts flirting with Peter. So then Peter let's the dude know he's not interested and tries to move away but the creep grabs Peter's arm and pulls Peter towards him and Peter starts having a panic attack and I interfere when Shuri starts trying to help Peter  _another_  creep comes up and starts flirting with Shuri and Shuri says no but the dude didn't take the hint and he starts touching her and Erik starts getting pissed and pushed him away. Apparently the two dudes were friends and Bucky's ex comes up and starts pulling Bucky along with him but Steve stops him and and starts talking to him until the douchebag throws a punch and Steve dogeds it but throws a punch back. Clint records the entire thing and the creep hitting on Peter calls the police. Everyone except Peter was fighting. 

BetterThanDora: I need names

Tin-Can Man: Omw

PantherKing: I'm coming in my car as well, Okoye and M'Baku are u two coming as well?

BetterThanDora: Yes

Judge Jabari: Yes 

\---------------------------------------------------------

MotherRussia: I can't believe that idiot wanted to file a report on us

Patriotism Walking: Thank god for Clint recording the entire thing

Left4Dead: Thank you Clint.

Ms.Keisha: Peter

Left4Dead: PM

Ms.Keisha: Ok

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter :(


	6. T H E Y E E T E R S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik procrastinates, Wanda still needs new friends and Vision seems to have an infinity amount of songs in his phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basednof a group chat me and some of my friends actually have. The Thirstation thing also was inspired by this

_Tin-Can Man logged on_ _P_

_Patriotism Walking logged on_

  _BirdBoi logged on_

 

_MotherRussia logged on_

_PantherKing logged on_

_Thundering Muscles logged on_

_Left4Dead logged on_

_Ms.Kiesha logged on_

_Semuel logged on_

_HoneyBear logged on_

_WolfAngel logged on_

_RedWitch logged on_

_UltimateComputer logged on_

_Winter'sChild logged on_

_SmokeWeedEveryday logged on_

_Sanic logged on_

_TyrantMonger logged on_

_Judge Jabari logged on_

_BetterThanDora logged on_

_ValValVal logged on_

_SuperSpy logged on_

_EdgyTeen™ logged on_

Ms.Kiesha: Who wants to start a group spam account

 Left4Dead: I'm down

 Ms.Kiesha: We shall be called T H E Y E E T E R S 

 PantherKing: n o

 TyrantMonger: y e s

 RedWitch: I seriously need new friends

 Semuel: I'mma about to die if thirstation

 ValValVal: Re-read the sentence

 Semuel: crap I meant dehydration

  _Ms.Keisha changed Semuel to Thirstation_

Thirstation: I hate u

 Ms.Kiesha: No u don't

 Thirstation: Yes I do

 TyrantMonger: Who has Ms.Levine for literature 

 Left4Dead: I think everyone does

 Judge Jabari: Why

 TyrantMonger: Um I need help with the essay

 Ms.Keisha:...

 PantherKing:...

 BetterThanDora:...

 Judge Jabari:...

 Thirstation:...

 HoneyBear:...

 MotherRussia: Did u even start

 TyrantMonger: no

 MotherRussia: What do you need help with

 TyrantMonger: I was hoping you could give me one if ur essays

 Tin-Can Man: no can do

 TyrantMonger: pls

 PantherKing: nope

 TyrantMonger: Please help me I will do anything

 Ms.Kiesha: Then  _perish_

TyrantMonger: i hate u

 Sanic: this is so sad @UltimateComputer play All the stars

 UltimateComputer: _All the stars.mp3_

Left4Dead: peter.exe stopped working

 Ms.Kiesha: So anyone still up for the joint account?

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my little Beasties!


End file.
